


The Brave New World

by TheEtoMyHart



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEtoMyHart/pseuds/TheEtoMyHart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if you're really that old and everything against the new world, and he's the mascot of modern gentlemen/spies, it's okay to be so different thus you can perfectly merge into each other, become two better men. To balance and to ground; to have and to hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brave New World

**Author's Note:**

> Beta's out of town, sorry:( Errors all mine. Thanks for reading.

Eggsy embraces the world reborn from the non-apocalypse.

Around the corner comes another New Age, Kingsman transforms as life does. Galahad remains. It's the post that nobody else going to take, and Eggsy holds onto it like he holds onto life itself; difficult, yet worth the effort.

He kicks asses, let's say. Only that there's no cussing involved in front of a child, said Arthur. This is another Arthur, of course, the old one handed himself on a silver plate to Eggsy, and this one is a ghost; the ghost who come back from death to haunt Eggsy, and he welcomes it with open arms. He's that nice, you know, never keep a guest waiting, (not that he's got any guest at all in the past) he even offers his bed.

The ghost takes it.

The ghost takes him, too. 

He draws small kisses on those wrinkles, claiming them as his, and giggles through the way, until shut up by a French from his ghost. He runs his hands through the silver grey hairs and feels belonged. They are glittering, hurting his eyes in some delicate movements, shining as if unreal, and he grasps so hard that the ghost will not slip away.   
He's everything against the new world but Eggsy asks him to stay.

(Eggsy needs him to stay.)

"Watch your tongue in front of the child, Eggsy. You might set a bad example."

"JB's a big boy, 'arry, he's no child."

Not anymore.

"You're a child yourself, Eggsy."

Except no. The thing is, this Arthur is a ghost and it's for the best. Most of staff knows nothing of such a man, and the Knights vote among arising issues, Merlin throws a glare or two, problems get settled. Arthur isn't the one to make the call any longer and he's content that way, enjoys the freedom and convenience to conduct certain actions behind the veils. 

"You know what? You're an old man indeed, but you don't get to tell me what to do, Arthur. I make my own bloody choice."

"And sometimes the choice of us all, Galahad?"

"Or I rather ask you people kindly to make your own goddamn choice, Arthur."

"On what matters shall I offer my service then, young man?"

"Ya know the thing, ‘arry, take the shoots if necessary.”

“I see. You wish me to do the, ‘dirty work’, as you might put it.” 

Eggsy smirks. "And the paperwork. I hate to fill them out and would only end up making them messy, "

"You're a spoiled child, Eggsy."

"All ya doings, ya don't get to complain, bruv." 

He laughs, too hard and nearly tears up, burying his head against the shoulder of the older man. "Tuck me in?"

"You're practically all over me, Eggsy." Harry sigh, "Just pull up the cover, don't want our Galahad to catch a cold, do we?"

"Admit it, you love it." using all his gymnastic skills, Eggsy get them under the cover without too much moving(hints: with lots of help of his strong thighs, and his feet). He   
nestles up against Harry’s chest and yawns. The heartbeats, they are steady and vivid, lulling him into sleep already. 

"It seems I do."

He can pick up the smile from the voice, it's not unfamiliar, still something new to get used to, like the rest of the (brand-new) world. The world is awesome when it's not closing in. And it always needs saving, Eggsy gets that, been there, done that, doing it, continuously. He's got a world to maintain, an agency to run(or get somebody else to run), and a not-that-old ghost to return to.

He's glad that he's the one doing the running, he's young, with great passion, and he's damned good at running, mind you. He _defines_ the new ways to some extent, says Merlin with his clipboard in one hand and a cuppa in the other, the man who accelerates the transformation of Kingsman tells him, you’re the mascot, Eggsy, you saved the world after all. We may not need another Arthur, but we have to have _someone_. 

Thus Eggsy takes the Siége Perilous. And he ordered a round table, hurrah! He also find them an Arthur, despite being kept from knowledge of most. Eggsy needs an Arthur, or particular this one, to ground him, to guide and to challenge, to balance him out. He makes Eggsy a better man.

He asked him not to be dead. So many times that he lost count, on the plane, during missions, in the infirmary, against the gravestone, from the heart. He never expects it to work, but it totally does. 

A ghost came back to him and stays.

So far, so good. 

...Except that sometimes the ghost _snores_ , Jesus fucking Christ, it's adorable as shit and, Eggsy loves it, _from hell to heaven_.

**Author's Note:**

> There seems to be this saying before the film's on cinema, that they're going to do a 2nd film but there will be none about the old men because you know, mascot boy here just gets his life begun, blah blah. (And obviously the director changed his mind pretty soon given the box office results, or something like that) Whatsoever. To me, even if it’s true, the film’s a prequel to Eggsy’s career as the modern gentleman spy and the second one’s going to be everything against the old ways including those BAMF old men, there’s something on the old-school gentleman that would always tag along with his boy. Every little bits matter; he lingers, he breaths, he stays. And this is how Eggsy’s life evolves.


End file.
